This invention relates to tents and is particularly concerned with a new and improved construction which provides a sturdy structure when erected yet is collapsible into an espcially compact form for convenient storage and transport, being particularly well suited for backpacking.
Reference is made to the inventor's U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,856 and to his allowed U.S. patent application Ser. No. 519,462, filed Aug. 1, 1983, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,087.
Certain functional attributes are desirable in a tent including ease of erection, sturdiness and effectiveness as an outdoor shelter once erected, and compactness when taken down and bundled for transport and/or storage. Where the tent is to be transported by an individual, i.e. backpacking, it is desirable that the tent also be light in weight and adapted for transport on the back of an individual.
From the standpoint of manufacture, it is desirable for a tent not to comprise a complicated construction. For example, minimizing the cutting and seaming of fabric parts which are used to make a tent reduces the fabrication costs and it also reduces the risk of water leakage since seams are in general more susceptible to leakage than is the fabric body. It is also desirable to have adequate interior roomspace for occupant comfort and convenience with a minimal amount of materials.
In certain respects the present invention constitutes an improvement upon a tent which is disclosed in patent application Ser. No. 519,462. Yet, a tent embodying principles of the present invention also possesses unique aspects which are independent of the construction disclosed in that patent application.
While the present invention provides a tent possessing the attributes mentioned above, the invention has certain aspects which contribute to compactness when the tent is collapsed and bundled for transport, particularly for backpacking. One feature of the invention relates to the organization and arrangement of the pole structure for supporting the tent in its erected condition. The pole structure can be disassembled into component parts which are particularly adapted for backpacking; yet these parts can be readily assembled together when the tent is being erected, and when assembled they impart very satisfactory sturdiness in the erected tent. Another advantageous aspect relates to the manner in which connection is made between certain of the pole parts. In particular, use is made of right angle type connector fittings between ridge poles and side poles even though the respective ridge and side poles are at other than a right angle in their general overall arrangement. This aspect is advantageous because the right angle fittings are standard parts, and it therefore avoids the expense of having to make customized parts which are not right angles.
The foregoing features, advantages and benefits of the invention, along with additional ones, will be seen in the ensuing description and claims which should be considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The drawings disclose a preferred embodiment of the invention according to the best mode contemplated at the present time in carrying out the invention.